Naruto's Legacy I
by MorceRyudo
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi at age five.Kyuubi is a girl and she agrees to train him. New visitors from somewhere unkown also interfere with destiny. With these guys around, Madara doesn't stand a chance.NaruKyu,NaruHina. No lemons or graphic scenes.
1. It Begins

Me:Well...This will be interesting. And exciting.

Mandy:What?

Me:A training trip spanning a certain number of years in the Naruto world.

Mandy: :D

Me:We get to train, help Naruto, and read the story later on fanfiction when we get back. Which will be a few minutes due to the time continuum's zones. Namely the 392nd one.

Mandy:0.0...YAY! :D(does a half weird...ish half awesomesauce happy dance)

Ichigo:-_-' Care to explain that in English?

Me:Nope! ^_^

Ichigo:(temple throb)

Mandy:...Can we start already? I want to see a Naruto that isn't an idiot!

Naruto from her stories:HEY!

Kei:Naruto, you just got BURNED!

Me:...Kei, do you have a girlfriend?

Kei:No...why?

Naruto:(catches on)Playing for the oposite team, eh?

Kei:...?_?

Me:Kei rhimes with GAAAAYYY! Kei rhimes with GAAAAYYYYYYY! And for the idots among us(points towards Ichigo...not counting Naruto, since he caught on...this time, at least) rhiming names usualy mean the person has something in commen with the rhiming word...sometimes.

Ichigo:I knew that, I'm not THAT stupid.

Mandy:I beg to differ.(starts a mini-arguement)

Kei:(massive temple throb)I'll freaking-

Naruto:Well, Morce rhimes whith horse.

Kei:(seeths in corner and mutters about revenge)

Me:Man, he's taking this too seriously... and Morce... is not my real name.(writes it on paper and shows it to him)

Naruto:...Dang it! His real name is unrhimable!...Or at the least, insanely difficult.

Rukia:THE STORY, IDIOTS!(hits us with a frying pan)ENJ-

Mandy:(ignores groans in the background and Ichigo's ranting)ENJOYYY! :D (victory dance)YAY! FINALLY!

Disclaimer:This story will have similarities to other stories just because many stories follow similar storylines. (holds up sign that says Similar storyline, yet still different. NO COPYRIGHT...ED...ING...)

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in a galaxy far far away from Konaha<em>

"Why are we on Christophsis with him again?" Ahsoka Tano asks as she walks beside her master, Anakin Skywalker, and his master, Obi Wan Kenobi. "We're here to help him mine the force chrystals that were discovered here. They make better energy sources for lightsabers and the color can be manipulated with the force, although the color manipulation usually depends on the weilders themselves, their personallity, and their spirit." Anakin explains knowingly. "But if he's as good as I've heard, then why are we his body gaurds?" Ahsoka asked. "Because, young one, he felt a disturbance in the force. He felt the presence of himself from another reality. He thought it would be best that the Morce from another dimension who uses only darkness is hiding here and waiting. We mine while he protects us from him. He didn't want his apprentices to get hurt while getting them themsleves, like they should. But considering they have already constructed lightsabers and are using normal crystals, it doesn't matter who gets these, I suppose." Obi Wan explains. "Apprentices?" Ahsoka asks. "Yes, Ahsoka, I have two apprentices. Three if you ccount my hyperactive fuzzball Digimon partner. Four if you count...never mind. Don't ask about the last two, too many questions have been asked already. Now, I use the darkness and the light. I have yet to locate the me who uses only light. Maybe he was defeated since my dark side never returned to the hero role while I did, but used both elements so that I could have enough strength for future battles...then again, I'm planning on converting HIM so..." The other three stare at Morce as he walks. "...Then again, maybe not." The others almost facefault, while one facepalms. As they are about to enter the room with the crystals, something moves in the shadows. "He's here. You guys go get as many crystals as possible while I hold him off." Morce whispers as they approach their destination. The others nod and dash toward the crystals as Morce pulls out a purple lightsaber and clashes with his dark self. His dark self slashes left and right while using the shadows as cover. This goes on for a couple more minutes until Morce uses a Force Cannon on his dark self, succesfully creating and escape route, not to mention shortcut, straight through the wall and out of the mine. Everyone else whistles. "That...is one BIG hole!" Ahsoka gawks at it. "Well, it did use up a LOT of remaining energy. I might be awesome, but I'm not a god. my skills with the force only meet the level of High Padawan to Medium, or very unlikely, High Jedi Master. The reason it did that much damage was because of the amount of raw power and condensed energy put into it, and I have massive amounts of energy and inhuman strength." Obi Wan and Anakin nod in understanding while Ahsoka runs out of the hole. "Come on, faster!" Morce yells. Obi Wan and Anakin pick up the pace and burst through the hole and into the waiting gunship. "Cody, bring us home!" Anakin orders as he jumps in and sets down the 15 crystals they were able to get. "Hmm...Seventeen crystals...that is actually the amount I was hoping for. 8 for my apprentices, 9 for...another purpose. Well then, mission accomplished. Nice job you three." They nod and and they all bow. "Sir, we're at the jedi temple. Should I-" "Thanks Cody!" Anakin, Ahsoka, and Morce yell as they jump out and prepare to use the Force Flight Landing technique. Obi Wan sighs. "I hate it when they do that. Please take me to the entrance Cody." "Right away, sir!" Cody salutes.

Everyone is now walking toward the council chambers to attend the meeting. "But, why were we called?" Asks Anakin and Ahsoka. "Because you went with me and the council wants to see everyone that went with me." Morce explains while yawning. "Oh." Was the inteligent thing they decided to say. "Like master, like apprentice." Morce muses. "Huh? You say something?" They both ask in unison. "Nothing, nothing." Morce says as they enter while mumbling about one eyed cyclopses and alternate dimensions among other things. "May we see the lightsabers you have consdsructed for yourself?" Mace Windu asks. _'When did he find the time to do that?' _the others wondered. "Yes." Morce turns on the lightsabers to reveal one glowing white with a black outlining and a second on glowing black with a white outlining. The others are...slightly shocked. "Well, he did say he had control of both light and darkness." Ahsoka whispers. Mace Windu nods and gives Morce pemission to use the crystals as he sees fit. "I'll give Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka a scroll on how to master the dark side and still reamain a jedi and a scroll with force techniques as thanks. They can easily be converted to holocons, but the scrolls are set to self destruct should they fall into the wrong hands. The first one is not recomended without mastering emotional control. That is one of the reaquirements to use both sides of the force and not fall to the dark side." They thank Morce before he disappears in a portal.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere outside of Konaha.<em>

A portal appears and dissapears just as quickly. "Okay, I'm back with the crystals. Build your lightsabers. I'm going to chat with the Hokage and set up your scheduele. We won't age until Naruto graduates because of the timeshift. Get to work, and the sooner you get done, the sooner we can practice the music." All four figures respond with a "Hai!" as Morce vanishes.

* * *

><p><em>In an apartment with a five year old boy<em>

October the tenth. Not a fun day for a certain hyperactive blond. In fact, he hardly knows the meaning of the word. It's not that he hasn't felt joy, but more that it never came from playing. Today is Naruto Uzumaki's birthday as well as the Kyuubi Fesitivle, which he doesn't attend. Just like all his other birthdays, there is no party, only hiding from the villagers and trying to avoid mobs. Which is what he was doing. At least, until...-Knock, Knock- _'Must be another person trying to hurt me.-sigh- Will I ever get a break? And why do they come after me in the first place?' _A very reluctant Naruto goes opens the door to face the villagers. _'Might as well get it over with.' _So, you can expect that he was suprised to say the least when he actually opens the door to see..."Jiji!" Sarutobi smiles at Naruto. "I have something for you, Naruto." Naruto looks woth interest. "What is it?" Sarutobi pulls out a box which Naruto practically tears through and finds...a new outfit! "Thanks Oji-San!" "No need to thank me Naruto." Naruto then hugs the Hokage causing him to chuckle at his show of affection. _'Oh, Naruto. If only I could do more. Damn civilian council members! What ignorant fools!' _Sarutobi then realeases the boy saying he has work to do. Naruto puts the clothes away. It's not that he doesn't like them, but he really likes his orange jumpsuit.(AN: The clothes will be explained later. If you don't know what Naruto looks like, just google him and find a picture with him wearing an all orange jumpsuit. Then picture him seven years younger. This would only be the case if you don't even know who he is. If so, why are you reading this?) Then, he decides to celebrate by ordering some ramen with the money in the envelope secretly delivered by a certain anbu with a dog mask. Naruto didn't know who it was from, but thanked whoever it was who brought it.

* * *

><p><em>On a random rooftop<em>

"ACHOOO!" A certain one eyed anbu with a dog mask over a face mask's sneeze is heard all over the village. _' I wonder who was talking/thinking about me? Maybe Naruto just thanked me for the money without knowing it. It was the least I could do. He is sensei's son after all. I just wish I could do more...damn civilian council as well as the Uchiha, minus Mikoto, Obito, Itachi, and maybe Sasuke. Well, they'll get what's coming to them eventually.' _Kakashi eye smiled before flickering away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen after sneaking through the village<em>

"Hey Naruto! How's my favorite customer?" Naruto puts up his mask.(AN: An emotional mask, yes. A mask of hiding skill, no. He hasn't even received training yet!)He smiles really wide while shouting "Great! So, I'll take 15 bowls of Miso Ramen!" "15 bowls of Miso comin' up!" The kind old man procedes to start cooking right as Ayame Ichiraku walks in. "So, Naruto, why 15 bowls? It isn't exactly time for dinner(or even lunch for that matter) yet." Naruto grins widely. "I got some money in an envelope and some new clothes from Jiji!" Ayame procedes to question Naruto. "Who sent the money?" Naruto shrugs. "Don't know, it didn't have a name on the envelope, so I thanked whoever brought it." A sneeze is heard throughout the village. "I bet that was him just now!" Naruto said hapily. Teuchi Ichiraku then procedes to hand Naruto his ramen. "Eat up!" Naruto quickly scarfs down his meal like normal before heading out to try and find a store that will sell him something at what his money can buy. But do to hyperactiveness and eagerness, he forgot that it was his birthday, the date of his birthday, and so on which got him to where he is now, running from a mob.

Itachi was gracious enough to push him into the sewer away from a mob he encountered two days ago, and he decided to leave his money there until he found a store as well as a giant scroll he found while running through the sewer. In the process, he ended up getting the attention of another mob, which is now chasing him. Naruto takes a lift, and then a right, and then down an alley...only to come to a dead end._'I know this won't help...but WHY is it ALWAYS a dead end?'_ The mob finally catches up and Naruto huddles next to the wall. The villagers along with a chunin and a couple of ANBU start assaulting him with many sharb objects. Naruto screams. "Please! Stop! What did I do? Why are you hurting me?" "You killed our families!" "You killed my sister!" "I never killed anyone!" Naruto exclaimed trying to explain that he didn't do anything wrong. "You shall pay for your wrongdoings!" "Let us finish what the Fourth started!" Cheers erupt from the crowd while Naruto huddles and cries to himself. "Why?" Naruto continues to sob as the villagers laugh. "Die demon!" One person impales his legs with knives. Naruto howls in pain. "You don't deserve to live!" They all procede to stab, beat and downright assault him while he screams. "AHHHH! AH! AHHHHHHHH! P-P-Please...s-stop." "The demon is begging for mercy!(sneers)Let's burn it!" A chant erupts from the mob. "Burn it! Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!" Naruto is then tied to post and someone unleashes a torch on him and hew starts to burn. Naruto howls in pain as his flesh is schorched away, only to be healed again and again. "AAAAAAARRG! AHHHH!" The pain keeps growing until he finally welcomes the waiting darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Naruto's mindscape<em>

_...drip, drip, drip,_ plop...Naruto wakes up and finds himself in a sewer. There are a few pipes and there is pretty deep water.(or at least he hoped that's what it was) 'I wonder where I am.' he thought. Just then, he felt an ominous presence that dissapeared almost immediatly before reappearing only without the KI and evil feeling. 'I might as well follow it and see where it takes me. I've got nothing better to do.' Naruto walks for what seems like ages, but in reality, it's only two minutes. Right before he starts a rant on boredom and never ending sewrers, he see's a HUGE cage, but with no lock. Instead, there is a kanji for "seal" on the middle bars. He hears what sounds like crying coming from the back of the cage. He gulps before swallowing his fear and walking through the bars to find thew source of the sobs. He finally finds something hudled in a shadowy corner crying their eyes out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The shadow stiffens before speaking. "N-Naruto? Why are you in here?" Naruto is shocked. "How do you know my name?" "We are in your mindscape and I'm sealed inside of you. I think I would know my own container's name." the shadow replies. "Who are you?" The shadow sniffs before walking out into enough light to make out a girl at around 16-18 years of age with red hair, red fox ears, and nine red tails behind her while she hugs herself. "I am...the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I was sealed inside of you by the Fourth because no mortal can kill a demon. He had no choice but to seal me within you." Naruto gasps at this new information with wide eyes. "But...you don't appear to be evil like they all say. You seem nice to me." Kyuubi sniffles. "A-Arigatou Naruto. The truth is I'm not. I only attacked because I was enraged. My mate and kits were murdered by someone smelling of snakes, who left a trail back to Konaha. I intended to question the hokage, but that damn Madara Uchiha cast a high level genjutsu over me causing me to loose all of my self control. I then attacked the village and killed your parents in the process." Naruto's jaw is on the ground and he is very conflicted. He felt rage towards the snake-teme and MaGAYra Uchiha.(Naruto's current nicknames for them)While he feels sadness for Kyuubi for the loss of her mate and kits, Naruto is also confused. "I had parents?" "Y-Yes.(sniffs)Your m-mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was very beautiful and powerful. She was the leader of Anbu HQ and was feared by perverts everywhere." Naruto feels his pride surge within him and chuckles at the last part. His mother was one of the strongest ninja in the village! He couldn't believe it. "And your father...he cared for you greatly and wanted you to be treated as a hero for stopping my rampage and holding me at bay until the genjutsu either broke by you coming in to your mind earlier than you should have or by you breaking it after gaining a higher level of strength to either kill Madara, he's still alive because of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the perfected Mangekyou Sharingan without the drawbacks, or by breaking the genjutsu yourself. He sealed me within you because he knew you were the only one capable. Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Before, Naruto was shocked. Now, he was floored. His parents were two of the strongest ninja in the leaf village, one being the former hokage. After getting over the initial shock, he comforts Kyuubi. "It wasn't your fault. It was those two." Naruto whispers in her ear. "I'll make them pay!" To say Kyuubi was suprised would be an understatement. He disregaurded that she killed his parents, attacked and killed many leaf shinobi, and cared about HER, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Queen of all demons! He hugged her, to which she gasped, until she calmed down after crying some more. "Ano...Naruto, why? How can you forgive me so easily?" Naruto just sakes his head. "I told you it wasn't your fault already, baka-fox!...Would you like to be my friend?" Kyuubi gasped. "I'd love to, Naruto-kun!" She was on cloud nine. Naruto-kun had not only forgiven her, but also asked for her to be his friend. Granted there aren't many people willing to be his friend, but still. _'Wait. Naruot-KUN? Well, I guess we'll see what happens.' _And Naruto was just glad he had a new friend. Of coarse, he spaced out for a minute because of a stray thought.

Once Naruto snaps out of it, he helps Kyuubi to stand up...only to NOW notice that she is completely naked. Since Naruto hadn't reached puberty yet, he didn't get the typical teenage reaction of a bloody nose, but he did get a blush that rivaled Hinata's. Kyuubi took this as a chance to tease him. "Does Naruto-kun like what he sees?" Still in a stupified state, all Naruto can do is nod and try to turn away. "Naruto-kun, I don't have a problem with you seeing me like this. When we train in here I'll put some clothes on as not to distract your mind, but I don't mind letting you see me." She smirked. "As long as you don't touch!" Said Kyuubi teasingly while Naruto only turned redder. Naruto sighed and sat down next to her while she rested her head on his shoulders while he admired her body. He wasn't a pervert, but she was as gorgeous as an angel. In comparison on Jaraiya's standerds, she is the perfect being if not Kami-sama or possibly Yami-sama themselves. So you really can't blame Naruto, who hasn't had very much contact anyone older then him, much less a girl, and definately had never really known the physical difference body wise between female and male, which didn't help his situaton at all.

At this point, Kyuubi remembers a question she's been wanting to ask for a while now before deciding Naruto obviously was going to ask about her "features" if she didn't say something and put some clothes on because he's only five, so she followed suit and finally asked what had been on her mind. "Why are you in here, anyways, Naruto?" Naruto's expression turned to suprise. "You don't know what goes on out there?" Kyuubi shakes her head. "The seal will only allow it if you want me to." Naruto scratches his chin in thought. "In that case, go through my memories to find out. You have permission, but you won't like most of them, especially the ones that I've forced to the back of my mind." Kyuubi nods before disappearing and Naruto sits down to wait.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later<em>

After she has seen all the memories, she hugs Naruto and let's him drop his mask and cry on her shoulder while comforting him this time. "I'm so sorry!" Naruto just hugs her back and tells her it's alright. "No it isn't! Just let it out. When you feel you are ready, we will start your training in your knowledge in battle tactics, common sense, and things that aren't taught to you at the acedemy that you need to know tonight in your mindscape until we can "borrow" the things you will need to start the rest training to become Hokage unless we convince Sarutobi-san to give them to us. Okay?" Naruto agrees and as a present, Naruto changes his mindscape to the forest and meadow setting you normally see in other fics like this with a pond and waterfall complete with a small log cabin...as well as every other natural evironment in existance including the arctic, mountains, arctic mountains, a huge grassy plain in the center, a volcano, a desert, and so on. Kyuubi squeels and hugs him for the gift. "This is just like that clearing! Not to mention you practically created a world in here as well as my freedom.(points to bracelet on wrist with the kanji for seal on it. ) Okay, first I'll take you here in the real word. It's a prime training spot. Now, I think, it's time to go back, but if you would be so kind?" Naruto nods knowing what she has planned. Kyuubi grins before his form disappears into the back of his mind as she prepares to take control. "Let's have some 'fun' with your 'friends' outside." Kyuubi smirks evilly. "Naruto, you're welcome to watch if you want." Naruto knows what will happen, but decides he wants a little revenge...even he has a little bit of a darker side, and agrees to watch the villagers fate.

* * *

><p><em>Back in reality(I'm not allowed to show the whole scene unless I stick on an M warning or change the story to M. It might change to M in the future which, if it does, will include lemons and more...graphic scenes. But for now it is staying at T.)<em>

Everyone is celebrating now that the 'demon' is 'dead'. That is, until they feel a spike of chakra and see Naruto with a youkai cloak. The celebrating stops as the villagers back away in fear. **"You will pay for what you did to MY kit!" **A bestial roar is heard throughout the village and reaches the hokage, who immediatly summons some ANBU and dashes off after Naruto, hoping he wasn't too late. The scene they arrived upon was what appeared to be a massacre...no an all out war zone of carnage. It was a scene that would even make a seasoned Jonin loose his lunch. Trying to ignore the terrible scene before him, the hokage carefully picked up a note and rushed to his office as it said '**DO NOT READ UNTIL ALONE. MESSAGE SEALED IN CHAKRA EXPLAINING EVERYTHING. WILL TAKE A WHILE TO READ.'**. Based on the scene, he guessed that Kyuubi had released some of its youkai as a failsafe to save Naruto. Even so, he needed to know EXACTLY what happened. In their haste, none of the unfortunate ANBU who got stuck with clean up noticed the four pairs of eyes that had watched the whole scene...of which two couldn't help but loose a bit of their lunch just like the hokage failed to notice that the note was giving off a red aura signfying Kyuubi wrote it.

* * *

><p><em>At the clearing<em>

In the middle of the clearing, a blue portal of unkown origins glowed brightly. 'I wonder what it-' Naruto WOULD trip on a rock. 'Woooooaaaaaaaaahhhh!' And fall into the portal... AND manage to do it while in a Jiraiya-ish pose.

* * *

><p>Me:I impress myself. Longest chapter I've written yet, even with the changes. It still might be a little weird and I'm NOT going to reread the whole thing to fix things. That job will come in later free time or when(if) I get someone to do that for me. I humbly ask those out there to review.<p>

Ichigo:(hudles in corner)How long until they stop?

Me:Who knows? It's a cat fight. You never really know. Especially since Rukia is a chappy fanatic. (whispers)Fangirls can even beat Gara's SAND WALL!

Ichigo:(shudders)I HATE Chappy!(whispers)And fangirls!

Rukia:WHAAAAAAAT!

Ichigo:O_O NOTHING!Nothingatall!(sweats nervously)

Rukia:...(sighs before rejoining the arguement)

Me:Again, happy Turkey Day! Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that I might give Naruto multiple girls...reason is, there are many that I think are good pairs and I couldn't choose which ones to go with. It won't be TOO many, but if so, more than just Hinata and Kyuubi. My excuse for this is the CRA. Naruto WILL get a bloodline(s), but it isn't from his parents.(Unless you count giving him an afinity for EVERY fricking element a bloodline. I STILL don't know how that happened...and I'm typing this!)


	2. Dimension 1: Partners

Me:Okay, next chapter!...uhh...guys...?(walks around blank room)..What...happened?(walks into a door)..Ow. Okay, let's see.

Stage:

Jeff:So, where-

Morce:What the h*ll?(walks on stage)...PEANUT!(points with a O_O stare)

Peanut:...Who the h*ll are you?

Morce:The guy from fanfiction who opened a door in a room turned blank. Note to self:Stay AWAY from(mumbles)and MAKE SURE TO(mumbles some more)

Jeff:...Are you...okay?

Morce:Yes, now,(holds up Peanuts hair)...would you like to buy this?

Peanut:(feels head)0o0 Wha-bu-hu-...how?

Morce:How? That is for me to know.

Peanut:You little b*st*rd! I'll kick your *ss!...on Guitar hero righ-

Morce:(pulls out guitar and plays Guitar Guy's solo)

Peanut:(HOLY CRAP!) Uhhh...I meant Black Ops.

Morce:...I'll blow you up.

Peanut:...Tic-tac-to?

Morce:...I'm not even gonna comment on that one.

Peanut:(temple throb)Go get a bigger stick. You need one. Badly.

Morce:-_-'(Is that the best he's got?) That's not what your mother said.

Peanut:WHY YOU-(attempts to punch Morce)

Morce:(sweatdrops)Okay, I'll stop now. Seriously though,(smirks) that's not what my girlfriend said the other night.

Jeff:(wide eyes)You did wha-

Morce:I was(whispers the rest)And..never mind.

Peanut:Jeff-fa-fa, what did he just say?

Morce:Don't ask.

Jeff:...I'm amused, almost speechless, and completely confused.

Morce:I don't own Jeff Dunham, Peanut, or their lines...or anything else.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he was in another place. He had all the memories of his home...and this AD.(alternate dimension)At least, that's what he thought this was. All of the memories flashed before him until now at the valley of the end, Sasuke has challenged him.<p>

* * *

><p>Peanut:How are we seeing this?<p>

Jeff:More importantly, how did we see all that in a second?

Morce:(sweatdrops)We're in fanfiction...FANFICTION! Many things can happen that disobey physics here...Where is here(in fanfiction) again?

Peanut and Jeff:(faceplant)

Jeff:(hands Morce a slip of paper)

Morce:Ah. Santa Anna. Heh, the ride here was bad as hell, the fricken radio was on a fricken bad as hell weather report, the drivers were angry like hell from the traffic, and it was harder than hell to find a damn parking space...Walter could have said could have said, "Go to Hell!" and then you would have said, "Sorry, but we're already there!"

Peanut:You're good! But that was still my line...even if it was changed a little.

Morce:Meh? That was just your line? I thought it was Jeff's too.

Jeff:(facepalm)

Morce:Minus the changes...We should be in D.C. now, right?

Jeff:(blinks)How...did you do that?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! I'll bring you back if I have to break every bone in your body!" Then, Sa-You know what? This follows the anime, so if you want to see the fight, just watch it. The outcome isthe game changer anyways. It got to the point where they used their most powerful attacks. Naruto saw an opening that he would have took...if he was the anime Naruto. Instead he went for the wing, effectivly knocking Sasuke out, curse seal level 2 and all. "Well,now(pant)I should(pant)bring him back to(pant)the village. Heh. Sakura will probably(pant)go crazy and(pant)hurt me for(pant)hurting Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei(pant)will probably take care(pant)of that, but(pant)I'll still(pant)have to act like myself. At least(pant)until they banish(pant)me for this. I'll(pant)drop the mask(pant)then. It might be(pant)unfair, but when(pant)has life ever been(pant)fair for me?"<p>

When he was at the gate, Sakura was standing there. Well, I got Sasuke(pant)back. I kept my-BAM!" Naruto falls down with tears in his eyes. "You IDIOT! You hurt Sasuke-KUN!" "But Sa-" "Save it, DEMON!" Suddenly, Naruto curls up. Now, the reason is this: as you know, he was harrased before he came here and his spirit is still the same age. In otherwords, while temporarily physically strong and already mentally strong, he is still spiritually weak. What he does suprises the crowd that gathered around him and started to harrass him after Sakura ran off with Sasuke. He gets up and roars before running off with tears in his eyes. When he had reached the Hokage's office, he had calmed down, and ran up the building to get by the secretary. When he reaches the window and jumps in, he hears a sigh. "They did it, didn't they?" "Yup. I acted like I normally would...except for when I came here. I think you know why. They'll have me gone by tomorrow, so call the rookie nine and team 9 tonight...and tell them...everything. Even **_THAT_**. You can't tell them about the other thing though. Tell them if they have anything to say, they had better do it before 7:00 tomorrow. Say the same to Jiraiya. Anything he'll think I need, needs to be given to me. Another thing...keep an eye on them..baa-chan.(dodges paperweight)Also, it might be good to let Akatski know this. Without telling the other nations." Tsunade blinks. "Why?" "I plan on jumping this world all together. Kyuubi's idea from my father. Apparently, he had a failsafe hidden in the seal. I suspect that with what I'll get from Jiraiya, I can find a way to get back in touch with you. When I do, I'll have something to replace my standing as a Jinchuuriki to protect the villaige. Namely, somethng I'm going to make later. Until tomorrow...bye." With that, Naruto hops out and uses chakra to land safely before going to the hospital.(AN:Choji and Neji are both fine already, if you're wondering why Tsunade was there and not at the hospital.)

Tsunade sighs and takes a drink from a hidden sake bottle. "I hope we see him sooner rather than later. Now, to deal with Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Peanut:...What's goin' on here?<p>

Morce:Read my story after it's done...what is he doing?(points to a signer)

Peanut:(Oh jeez.)Hey, guy, what you doing?

Signer:(makes signs)

Peanut:...What?

Jeff:He's a signer.

Peanut:Ah, right...In other words, they brought a bunch of deaf people to see the VENTRILOQUIST! HAHAHA-WHAT! What are they gonna do next week? Oh, take all the blind folks to see David Copperfield...The elephant dissapeared...It just frickin dissapeared...and now look what he's, oh sorry! The h*ll are they thinking?

Morce and Jeff:Field trip?

Peanut:(takes a breath...and jaw drops)...Man, you're REALLY good!

Everyone else:(sweatdrops)

* * *

><p>Speaking of Sasuke...He just happened to be in an sealing room. Jiraiya had just sealed the curse mark again with a reinforced seal and was taking a minute to rest when Tsunade walks in. "How is he?" "Stable...for now." Apparently, nature doesn't want to prolonge this discusion, as Sasuke woke up right after he said that. "What happened? Oh yeah...the Dobe beat me...heh...By the way...is there any way to get rid of this curse mark? It's been influencing me and I really don't remember too much. Well, other than being beaten in the Valley of the End." Tsunade glances at Jaraiya. "There isn't any way we know about. Just take it easy. We might be able to if we can have Jiraiya study the seal and go into your mind with Inoichi." "Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya sighs. "The council banished him." Sasuke's eyes widen. "And no, you can't convince them. They would only think the 'demon' is controlling you." "Why? Why do they think Naruto is a demon? Sure he plays pranks, but..." Tsunade takes another swig. "It will be told to you and the others tonight. But, he will be back. He has a plan to jump this dimension and will have something to bargain a deal for his return that we can use on the council." Sasuke's jaw drops. "But until then, we will have to wait...and have time to screw the council over. They have too much power, which is going to end." Sasucke and Tsunade laugh maniacally. "I can't wait! The council must suffer! Oh, and I have something for Naruto that I want to give him before he leaves. Actually, I'll need him to be at my compound since it would be esier that way." Sasuke gets up and almost walks out the door before he stops. "I never got to think the others. Could you tell them...please?" Sasuke asks before bolting.<p>

* * *

><p>Peanut:What is this, opposite day?<p>

Morce:I hope not. I HATE it!

Jeff:Why?

Morce:Went to bed in America, woke up in the fricken middle of China. All of the Chinese people were like, "Hey, it opposite day!" before doing the thing Peanut does. All the people in America probably went to a Chinese resteraunt for take out and did the thing Peanut does but sad "OIY" instead of "NYOW". Minus one, he just went "eh".

Panut:Who?

Morce:Here's a hint. He drives a blue prius. I'm out.(poofs into smoke)

* * *

><p>That evening, Naruto could be seen outside the Uchiha Compound. "Follow me." Sasuke says before closing the gate. "There is something own here that I think you might need. It also has a spiral on it, like your jumpsuit and the leaf symbol." Naruto's eyes widen. "Uzushiogakure! That symbol is also my mother's clan symbol. The Uzumaki clan." Sasuke was on the floor at this. "I was an orphan. My parents died on THAT night...boith of them, making me the last of two clans. Tsunade will explain later tonight." Once Sasuke recovers, he leads Naruto down to a secret underground room of the compound. There is a pedestal in the center of the room with a swirl on it.<p>

Naruto walks over to it and opens it. He pulls out...some cards? And a weird looking device. Naruto blinks. "Huh. Maybe this is part of the failsafe. My mother's perhaps?" In the end, he decides to dwell on it later and show Sasuke what he found. "What is it?" Sasuk asks. "I'm nopt entirely sure. Probably something my mom thought I would need should I split this dimension...hmm...I guess I'll find out later. Just make sure you aren't late tommorow." With that he dashes off into the night. 'Maybe I should...Yes, I will. Before he leaves.' And with that, Sasuke heads off to Tsunade's meeting.

The next day, a small group stands waiting for Naruto, who is aproaching. What is different is Jaraiya got him into his clan compound for the scrolls on Hiraishin and the Rasengan as well as a letter from each of his parents explaining a few things as well as an apology for not being able to be there for him. They also found some clothes. Apparently, Minato had known what style of clothes Naruto would like and had drawn them up for Higuraishi(Tenten's father, who owns a Shinobi store in the Red Light District as well as one in a more popular spot) to make Naruto's clothes through age 14. Kushina had delivered them and Higuraishi was shell shocked when Naruto came in asking if the clothes were still there. They, of coarse, were and they also had many pockes for scrolls. Anything that Naruto would need was put into them the night before.

At the gate, all of Naruto's friends(AN:aka Rookie nine), Tsunade, Shizune, the Jonin sensei's, Anko, Jiraiya, and the Konahomaru Corps. were waiting. Well, minus Sakura, who was looking for Sasuke. The strange thing is that Hinata looked ready to travel. "Hinata, why do you have the bag with you?" "W-Well, I-I-I wanted t-to g-go w-w-with y-you Naruto-kun." Hinata stutters out. Naruto's eyes widen. "My father knows and he wanted me to go through with this. He said he knows everything including some secret that you had, whatever that is." She says, suprisingly without a stutter. Naruto's eyes widen. "Well, I guess we should hurry then." Naruto waves before breaking out in a mild sprint with Hinata not far behind.

About 15 minutes later, they stop to rest in a clearing. "Hinata, I plan on jumping this dimmension. I'll explain in my mindscape, which we will train in before going. Just meditate like I am." Naruto sits down in the lotus position and Hinata follows soon afterwards, confused but trusting.

* * *

><p><em>1 Mindscape Year Later1 Day In Real World Later_

Hinata and Naruto both stand in the middle of the clearing. Naruto takes a deep breathe before thinking 'Ok, Kyuubi, do it.' A blue card appears in his left hand. He then slashes it through his digivice and a blue portal appears about five feet in front of them. "Are you ready, Hina-chan?" She blushes before replying. "Yes." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto exclaims before rushing in head first. Hinata shakes her head before following him at a considerably slower rate.

Inside the portal, Naruto is twisting and turning everywhere. 'Ow. It's a good thing Hinata has **her **power and I have Kyuubi's. Otherwise, we'd have been ripped apart...huh. It feels like I'm falling.' Naruto opens his eyes. '...CRAP! I AM falling.' "Yeeeeoooooooo!" A BOOM was heard all throughout the digital world. Even the sovereigns heard it.

"**What was that?" **asked Zhuqiaomon. **"We'll see in a bit. For some reason, I feel that whoever just arrived is important."** Azulongmon replies before another BOOM sounds after he finished. **'This is getting rediculous' **Baihumon thought.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" She slowly stands up. "I think so." "In that case, let's move. I don't like being in the open in what looks like Wind Country. To many points for an attack by someone or something." Naruto says before jumping about 20 feet in the air to see if a village is nearby. "Darn. Nothing but sand. And ground. And rock. I guess we just head in...any...direction." He stops talking as he see's what looks like something burning in the distance. "Uhh...we might want to check that out." He suggests before an explosion tears through the silence. The next thing Hinata knew, she was being pulled by Naruto towards the explosion.

About five minutes later, they had arrived in what appeared to be a city, but with 1/4 of it on fire. That and a huge frozen thing somewhat similar to the Shinigami blast things, freezing them as well as blowing others up. "Well, if I lived here, I'd want that thing destroyed. How about we do them a favour and blast it to olivion?" Hinata nods eagerly. "Suiton: Suiyuudan no jutsu!" she shouts while taking the water from a nearby pond. "Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no jutsu!" Naruto shouts before blowing out a huge wind dragon that combines with Hinata's water dragon to form an ice dragon which slames into IceDevimon...efectively creating an outer shell for him, but slows him down considerably. "HEY! Leave some for me!" a voice shouts from behind them. They turn arund to see a miniature purple dragon...something or other. "I want a shot at him too!" it says. "Okay, but how are you-" Naruto stops talking as the creature charges energy and shouts, "Metal Cannon!" and launches a metal sphere out of it's mouth towards IceDevimon, effectively cracking and destrying the ice layer and knocks Icedevimon down. "Naruto, now would be a good time." He nods before he grabs the creature, ignoring its cry of suprise and throws him at IceDevimon. The creature's fear turns to understanding before he starts to spin. Meanwhile, Naruto forms a rasengan and jumps toward the creature as its spin increases. "Curl into a ball!" Naruto yells. It complies and wonders what Naruto is doing before it feels energy swirling around him and shouts "Dorumon!" while Naruto shouts "Rasengan!" right afterwards. The newly proclaimed Dorumon smashes into IceDevimon, succesfully deleting him.

Naruto and Hinata run over to him. "Hey! I'm Naruto, this is Hinata. Now who might you be? And where are we?" Naruto aks. "In that order, I'm Dorumon and you're in the Digital World. But you're humans, right? How did you get here?" Naruto opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, Hinata, Dorumon, and himself dissapear in a flash.

* * *

><p>Morce:What happened? Will Dorumon get his answer? And what happened to Hinata? Find out in our next episode of Dragon Ball Z-wait...wrong anime.(looks sheepish and scratches back of head nervously) Whoops. Ahem! Find out in the next chapter of Naruto's Legacy I: Dimmension 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>A month or two later<em>

Me:Well, what's up?

Ichigo: Where have you been?

Me:Uhhh...no comment.

Rukia:(walks in with gongpan)Move it! No more talking until you've updated again!

Me:(gulps)Yes ma'am!

* * *

><p>When the light dies down, Naruto looks around and whistles. "Wow. Nice palaces!" he exclaims. Not surprising, considering all he's ever seen are the buildings of the leaf. It was at this moment the sovereigns decided to make an appearance.<p>

"**Hello, young ones.**"

"What? Who said that?" asked Hinata. A gaint blue dragon with a humongus beard flies down in front of them. **"My name is Azulongmon. Now, I'm** **sure you have many questions, but first...let's have some tea**!" Cue facefault.

"**There isn't time for such pleasantries**!" Zhuqiaomon booms, also appearing in a similar manner.

"**Don't get your feathers ruffled!**" Ebonwumon's first head replies. "**Yeah, we have time. Besides, nothing beats a cup of green tea!**" The second head replies.

"**Baihumon, go brew some tea for us. Don't argue, you still owe us one from last's nights poker match.**" Cue astonishment for Dracomon at seeing Fanglongmon and a mass sweatdrop from Naruto and Hinata. You can't say you wouldn't. I mean, where did they find chips and cards big enough to...you know what, I don't wanna know. Baihumon sighs, but wonders off somewhere.

"**To start with answers, you are in the digital world, a world made of data connecting to the human world of this dimension. This area of the digital world is connected to the human world through their technology. I'll give you a mental image of the history of the digital world.**"

_Three minutes later..._

"**Okay, now, to explain the formation of the digital world. We make up the Southern Quadrant of the whole world. The Northern quadrant is the world of the T.V. show in this human world. The Eastern and Western Quadrants are unknown to us, as we don't have much ruling there. All we know is the Western is commonly referred to as the Digital Frontier. The Eastern one is formed into a different structure. All we know is that there is a human squad of tamers called D.A.T.S. there. Then, this quadrant is divided into it's own quadrants, which are ruled by each of the sovreigns.**"

After giving them enough time to process all of this, Azulongmon voices his initial request.

"**We were hoping you would go to the human world and help the ones known as tamers. Their job is to protect their world from rogue digimon, even if they don't know it yet. They seek power said to be obtained through the human world, or even a tamer. Your job is to protect the catalyst, or light of didivolution. He is the key to digivolving, and must be protected at all costs. He is known as Calumon and is rather...easy to recognize. Do you accept?**"

Naruto sighs. "Yeah, Hinata and myself will do it. We don't have much of a choice. Besides, it could be fun!"

"**Good! I'll tell Datamon to set you up with an identity and some money. You might want ****to avoid anything off topic. I could of sworn that was him cackling evilly during that lighting surge...and then say he needed an Igor.**"

Both Hinata and Naruto sweatdrop. The next thing they know, they're in a lab and in a teleporter.

"Here we go!" Datamon says. Before they can protest, they are swallowed by yet another flash of light.

'This is getting annoying,' was the thought in both of their heads at that moment. '_**Good luck, tamer!**_' the sovereigns thought in unison...except for the chicken. "**Hey! I heard that you little-**"...err, phoenix.

* * *

><p>When they came to, the group of three noticed they are in an ally and a box is next to them. 'Okay, this is starting to get old really-huh?' Naruto notices the box and opens it to find money, birth certificates, ect.<p>

"Well, this should help." Naruto says.

"Uhh, not to burst your bubble, but...where are we?" Hinata asks. To answer her question, Naruto jumps on top of the nearest roof and his jaw drops.

"I don't think we're in the digital world anymore." Naruto answers.

"Well then, where...are...we...HOLY CRAP!" Dorumon shouts in suprise. "We're in the human world!"


	3. Dimension1: A New Beginning

Me:Well, what's up?

Ichigo: Where have you been?

Me:Uhhh...no comment.

Rukia:(walks in with gongpan)Move it! No more talking until you've updated again!

Me:(gulps)Yes ma'am!

* * *

><p>When the light dies down, Naruto looks around and whistles. "Wow. Nice palaces!" he exclaims. Not surprising, considering all he's ever seen are the buildings of the leaf. It was at this moment the sovereigns decided to make an appearance.<p>

"**Hello, young ones.**"

"What? Who said that?" asked Hinata. A gaint blue dragon with a humongus beard flies down in front of them. **"My name is Azulongmon. Now, I'm** **sure you have many questions, but first...let's have some tea**!" Cue facefault.

"**There isn't time for such pleasantries**!" Zhuqiaomon booms, also appearing in a similar manner.

"**Don't get your feathers ruffled!**" Ebonwumon's first head replies. "**Yeah, we have time. Besides, nothing beats a cup of green tea!**" The second head replies.

"**Baihumon, go brew some tea for us. Don't argue, you still owe us one from last's nights poker match.**" Cue astonishment for Dracomon at seeing Fanglongmon and a mass sweatdrop from Naruto and Hinata. You can't say you wouldn't. I mean, where did they find chips and cards big enough to...you know what, I don't wanna know. Baihumon sighs, but wonders off somewhere.

"**To start with answers, you are in the digital world, a world made of data connecting to the human world of this dimension. This area of the digital world is connected to the human world through their technology. I'll give you a mental image of the history of the digital world.**"

_Three minutes later..._

"**Okay, now, to explain the formation of the digital world. We make up the Southern Quadrant of the whole world. The Northern quadrant is the world of the T.V. show in this human world. The Eastern and Western Quadrants are unknown to us, as we don't have much ruling there. All we know is the Western is commonly referred to as the Digital Frontier. The Eastern one is formed into a different structure. All we know is that there is a human squad of tamers called D.A.T.S. there. Then, this quadrant is divided into it's own quadrants, which are ruled by each of the sovreigns.**"

After giving them enough time to process all of this, Azulongmon voices his initial request.

"**We were hoping you would go to the human world and help the ones known as tamers. Their job is to protect their world from rogue digimon, even if they don't know it yet. They seek power said to be obtained through the human world, or even a tamer. Your job is to protect the catalyst, or light of didivolution. He is the key to digivolving, and must be protected at all costs. He is known as Calumon and is rather...easy to recognize. Do you accept?**"

Naruto sighs. "Yeah, Hinata and myself will do it. We don't have much of a choice. Besides, it could be fun!"

"**Good! I'll tell Datamon to set you up with an identity and some money. You might want ****to avoid anything off topic. I could of sworn that was him cackling evilly during that lighting surge...and then say he needed an Igor.**"

Both Hinata and Naruto sweatdrop. The next thing they know, they're in a lab and in a teleporter.

"Here we go!" Datamon says. Before they can protest, they are swallowed by yet another flash of light.

'This is getting annoying,' was the thought in both of their heads at that moment. '_**Good luck, tamer!**_' the sovereigns thought in unison...except for the oversized chicken. "**Hey! I heard that you little-**"...err, phoenix.

When they came to, the group of three noticed they are in an ally and a box is next to them. 'Okay, this is starting to get old really-huh?' Naruto notices the box and opens it to find money, birth certificates, ect.

"Well, this should help...But when did the find the time to make this? It's almost as if they planned this. Well, either way, we have a new place to explore! " Naruto exclaims happily.

"Uhh, not to burst your bubble, but...where are we, anyways?" Hinata asks. To answer her question, Naruto jumps on top of the nearest roof and his jaw drops.

"Now I definitely know we're not in the digital world anymore." Naruto

"Well then, where...are...we...HOLY CRAP!" Dorumon shouts in surprise. "We're in the human world!" He exclaims, but covers his mouth.

"Nice going," Naruto deadpans. "Let everyone know we're form another world and that digital creatures exist, among other things." Dorumon quickly apologizes and goes back to looking around. They take a few minutes to stare at the many buildings surrounding them.

"Well..Uh...Where do we go from here?" Naruto asks uncertainly. Hinata looks around until she spots something.

"How about the forest over there?" Hinata suggests as she points to a nearby park. Dorumon and Naruto look at each other.

"I grew up surrounded by trees. We could even set up a base there eventually." Naruto answers.

"I don't have any complaints. But I suggest we avoid the general populous until we look through the stuff we got as well as form a plan, seeing as how we don't really know where we need to go and do at the moment," Dorumon replies.

"We'll need to have a meeting point..." Naruto says while looking around again. 'I wonder if-'

"Byakugan!" Hinata says while activating her dojutsu and effectively startling Naruto out of his thoughts. "How about that shed down there? I'll **shunshin** us over there." Hinata says before disappearing in a purple swirl of energy along with Naruto and Dorumon. The only evidence that anyone had been there were the lavender flower petals falling to the ground.


End file.
